


Rose

by schlopreceptacle



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: BDSM themes, Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, M/M, Rough Sex, Violent Sex, kakavege week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schlopreceptacle/pseuds/schlopreceptacle
Summary: Goku indulges Vegeta's fantasy about their newest enemy. Kakavege Week Prompt #9: Goku Black.





	

For a moment I actually believe I'm looking into the eyes of the man I love--they are unmistakably identical, yet I've never seen the real Kakarot look at me with such bloodthirsty hunger. Before I can blink, he’s at my throat, his long fingers extended to tilt my chin up and expose my neck. 

A chill goes through my body, and I grit my teeth as Black smirks down at me. Seeing such lust in his eyes alone is enough to make my breath catch in my throat, never mind the speed with which he moved to get so close to my body. I leap away from his touch, rage building in my chest. This is a battle and no time to be seduced. 

I launch my attack, sending Black smashing through wall after wall of ruined buildings. For a moment I have the upper hand. I pummel him into the ground--but suddenly he leers up at me with a grim smile.

His face again stops me in my tracks. I leap back, disturbed at seeing Kakarot’s face overcome by such evil. As I try to process the strange feeling coming over me, Black transforms--enveloped in beautiful shades of purple and pink, and I’m stunned, speechless, breathless…

\---

“Kakarot.”

It takes me a moment to realize I’ve spoken aloud, loud enough to wake myself up. In the darkness I feel Kakarot fumbling around to grab hold of me. 

“You okay, ‘Geta?”

Annoyed at my own outburst, I roll over and pull the sheets off of him. “I’m fine.” 

“You’ve been sleeping real bad lately.” My eyes have adjusted to the darkness and I can see the outline of his face. I recall my dream immediately and I slam my eyelids shut again, not willing to bring it back to my waking existence. 

“Sorry for  _ disturbing _ you.” 

“You’re not!” Kakarot’s long, strong arms wrap around me and yank me back over so that I  _ have _ to look at him. His face is more familiar now, nothing like the sneering, hate-filled face of our newest enemy. For a moment I feel a flash of something--disappointment? Fizzled-out apprehension? 

Kakarot is fidgeting around as usual and then we both feel it: his hand has brushed against my groin, and he gasps. 

“Vegeta, you’re so  _ hard _ !” 

“Don’t sound so excited!” I try again to roll over but he grips me even tighter. His death grip triggers my adrenaline and I launch an elbow back right into his ribs. I can hear the air deflating from his lungs and I again make a move to get away, but he’s too fast. In a flash he’s pushed me onto my back and straddled my lap, holding down my wrists with his hands. It’s only making me harder. I grind my teeth and stare silently up at him. 

“Why are you so hard, ‘Geta?” he asks in a low voice. “What were you dreaming about before?” 

“What?! What makes you think dreams have anything to do with it?” Struggling only creates more friction of my cock against his crotch, so I lay very still. 

“I can smell how horny you are.” He leans forward and nuzzles against my neck. “Tell me what you were dreaming.” 

“Fuck. Stop it.” 

“Tell me.” He bites at my neck, hard, and I can’t stop the moan tumbling out of my mouth. 

In frustration and acquiescence and an overwhelming desire to get fucked into oblivion, I sigh. “Black.” 

“Huh?” Kakarot leans back again, though his rough fingers still drag across my chest. 

“I was dreaming about Black.” 

“Oh.” For a moment I wonder if I’ve offended him. But then he asks: “What about him?” 

By his tone, I can tell that I’ve piqued Kakarot’s interest. I smirk and wiggle my hips around so he can get another good feel of my cock next to his ass. 

“He’s pretty, don’t you think?” I ask.

Kakarot growls. “Not prettier than me.” It’s a warning, not a question. 

“I don’t know. Maybe a little.” 

Kakarot abruptly buries his hand in my hair and yanks my head backward. I groan as his teeth linger again next to my throat. “You think he knows how to fuck you like I do?” 

My nails dig into Kakarot’s thighs as my body fights against his rough grip. “Maybe he can.” 

“Take it back.” His other hand is holding my wrists above my head, so tight I know I’ll be bruised in the morning. 

“Why should I?” 

I know I’m walking a fine line now. It’s hard to push Kakarot toward the edge, to make him  _ really _ angry. But even in the darkness, as I see his ki starting to spark around him, I can make out the features that were so temptingly beautiful in our mutual nemesis. 

“He’s a monster,” Kakarot whispers. 

“So am I. Maybe we’re made for each other.” 

Kakarot  _ really _ doesn’t like that. He slams my head back down into the pillow, transforming fully now, yellow light filling the room. 

“You don’t have it in you,” I go on.

“Shut up.” Kakarot yanks away my shorts. The bedsheets and clothes go flying. He grabs me by the neck and yanks me forward. His voice sounds just like  _ him _ . “Suck my cock, Vegeta.” 

I’m not surprised one bit to see how hard he is. He’s already dripping. I take him into my mouth and swirl my tongue around his shaft, and without warning he slams himself into me, his dick meeting the back of my throat. His hands grasp at the locks of my hair as he thrusts again and again into my mouth, making no sounds of gratification as he exerts total control. 

I’m so hard I almost can’t take it anymore. I start making mewling sounds like a wounded animal the deeper he fucks my throat. 

“You can’t handle any of this, Vegeta. There’s no way you could handle him.” His voice is marred with disgust. I just moan in response as drool and precum drip out of my mouth. 

Finally he yanks me away. I look up at his face and the vision from my dream meets me again. I lick my lips. 

“You’re disgusting.” He pushes me back and rams three fingers between my lips. I groan as I consume them with the same ferocity as I did his cock. When he pulls them away I make another pitiful sound, and he slaps me across the face. I gasp, the stinging in my cheek only making me more desperate for him. 

“Hmph.” With a dark smirk he buries all three fingers into my ass at once. I clench and cry out at the invasion, but he holds me down to keep me from moving away. Fingertips crash into my prostate and my legs quiver. I arch up, desperate for something, anything to touch my hard cock. 

“You know, I’m not him,” Kakarot murmurs, removing his fingers. He wraps them around his own hardness and strokes himself confidently. “But I’m gonna fuck you even harder than he ever could.” 

I can barely speak, but somehow I manage: “I’d like to see you try.” 

It’s the last straw. His ki flares again as he angles my hips up and slides into me with one stroke. I cry out; his cock is even bigger when he’s gone Super Saiyan, and his rough touch has lit me on fire. 

“That’s the best you can do?” I ask through clenched teeth as he begins to pound me with abandon. 

“I don’t think you can take much more than this.” But suddenly a dazzling blue light fills the room, and I cry out as I feel his strength overpowering my senses. When I open my eyes I see him bathed in aqua. 

My body feels electric. We’ve never fucked in this form before. I can’t look away from him; he’s even more beautiful than the lovely rose color of our enemy. Fiercely he wraps his fist around my neck, cutting off my voice and my breath as he moves in close to my face. “I bet you want to come real bad, don’t you?” 

Helpless and voiceless, I nod. My head is spinning as my body asks for air. Finally he releases my neck, even as he continues to pound me into the bed. The furniture creaks under the rhythm and pressure, banging into the wall so hard that the wood cracks. 

I’m lost in feeling him inside me, stroking every atom inside every part of my body. I must be murmuring and crying out nonsense. My eyes roll back into my head. It’s as though I’ve ceased to exist; I am just an extension of his godly power. Somehow it’s even more dizzying and thrilling than my own. 

I come hard, spasming around him, my body losing control as every muscle is touched by impossible pleasure. My cock pulses a thick stream over my entire chest and stomach, so forceful and strong that for a moment I wonder if I will ever stop coming. 

With a roar he releases inside me. The unspeakable power of his climax makes me come again, like a wave crashing into my body, another explosion of pleasure instantly overtaking me until I’m lost in oblivion. 

When I open my eyes, the blue light has faded, and his black spikes dangle over my face. At first I’m not sure if I can ever move again, but the sudden realization that I can’t breathe makes me stir. 

He looks up. He’s no longer anything like Black; he’s my Kakarot again, with his sweet eyes and a gentle face. I place my hands on his cheeks, run my fingers through his soft hair. I realize now how his copycat could never compare, not even for an instant. 

“‘Geta…” He looks apologetic. I kiss his forehead. 

“I don’t really think he’s prettier, you know,” I whisper. 

Kakarot smiles up at me in the darkness and kisses my cheek. “Good.” 


End file.
